Tsuki's Tenchi
by keemew2
Summary: Ugly! Yet oh, so beautiful! The uglyness is currently being purged, when next you see an update v 2.0 will be in effect and life will be good. (unless you Quatre! XD)


Keemew2: Okay peeps. I need you to be nice and don't get mad at what you see.

Mewkit: Even though it is evil.

Keemew2: SHUT UP!!!

Mewkit: Yeesh.

Keemew2: It IS 1:15 in the morning! OF course I'm mean! Now stop hinting the plot out! Your a muse, not a stool pigeon!

Mewkit: Sorry.

Keemew2: (glare) Please review if you like this…it is a first timer for Tri-overs, but not crossovers…my sister is into a lot of stuff and drags me along so I have to get these idea's off my back somehow.

Mewkit: You need to go to bed.

Keemew2: Duh! As for you guys, I need to let you know now. General means General, therefore since Gundam Wing is in it Humor is not going to be a major issue. Sure, IT will be in there due to DBZ and SM but…you get the picture.

Mewkit: Plus she is almost unable to do humor so…(sees her charge glare) I'm gonna shut up now.

Anime: Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z

Title: Tsuki's Tenchi

Ch.1: Dreams

Rating: PG

Genre: General

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Quatre turned around, looking at the room he was in. Something was definitely wrong here. Not normal.

The room was empty of everything. No furnishings, no lights, not even a window. There was no door as far as he could see so how did he get in there.

Suddenly the room started to glow a faint orange color and the temperature of the room started to rise. Quatre backed away from the wall quickly as heat slammed into his face.

The room was a furnace!

Quatre turned around sharply, seeing all four walls turning red and heating the room. He looked up into the ceiling as the room started to get stifling, hoping he could see an escape. He felt sweat bead his head and he knew that he would be cooked soon if he didn't get out, unfortunately even if there was an escape, he would never be able to reach it.

The ceiling was too high.

The room was getting hotter and it was harder to breath. Quatre felt his mouth go dry instantly and his throat started to burn. Whatever air there was left would be gone in a matter of minutes. If he didn't bake he would suffocate.

Quatre fell to his knees as the room continued to heat and he patted around the floor, looking for something that signified a door and he cried in pain as the floor burned his hands. His legs felt the heat threw his pant legs and he could smell the burning of his own flesh. The air was so stifling now that Quatre was gasping for what little air remained.

Finally, the heat became so unbearable Quatre couldn't take it anymore and fell forward, passing out.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Quatre, wake up!" Duo cried as he shook the other boy. Quatre lay on his bed, his breath ragged. "Wake up Quat!" The bedroom door opened and a young woman ran in with a bowl of water and a cloth. Duo rolled his eyes at her and just grabbed the bowl, dumping it on Quatre.

It didn't even faze him. With an exaggerated grunt of dismay Duo gave up on the easy way and balled his fist up, slamming into Quatre's shoulder. When he still didn't wake up Duo slapped Quatre in the face, hoping some form a force would wake him up.

"Should I get more water Duo?" The girl asked

"I don't know! DO something!" Duo cried in exasperation. The girl bit her lip apprehensively then ran out the door again. Duo watched her go, then turned to Quatre hesitantly.

He didn't understand what the heck was going on! He came over to see Quatre but Quatre had never come downstairs. The maid took Duo upstairs to check on him and when they found him he seemed to have trouble breathing and his skin seemed incredibly flushed. Duo had run over to check on him and he realized Quatre was burning up.

Whatever was wrong with him it was _weird_!

Finally, after five minutes the girl ran back in with a bag of ice and a carton of…ice-cream?

"What's that for?" Duo asked. She looked at him with a confused expression and shrugged.

"I don't know…we gotta do something!" She cried. She opened the bag of ice and spread it around Quatre then took the ice-cream and scooped a handful out, plastering it on Quatre's face.

Quatre seemed to sigh slightly, as if the cold helped, but it didn't last long. The cold seemed to melt as soon as she put it on him. Duo took the carton away from her dumped the rest on his chest then started shaking Quatre again.

Finally, after Duo slapped him twice more, Quatre's eyes seemed to flutter open. He looked around weakly, blinked once, then sighed deeply. His breathing was still a little ragged.

Duo and the maid both sighed in relief as Quatre seemed to be okay of a sort.

Then Quatre shifted his wait, trying to get up. Duo pushed Quatre down and looked him in the eyes.

"Just _what_ happened?" Duo demanded. Quatre shook his head and pointed to his throat. He grabbed one of the half melted ice cubes and stuck it in his mouth to emphasize his point. Duo made a disgusted face as he saw Quatre pop the cube into his mouth.

"I would so not do that Quat. Spit that out and we'll get ya something to drink. Quatre blushed and spit the cube out while the maid went to get some water. When she returned Duo was helping Quatre wipe the ice-cream off of him while Duo explained why it was there. Quatre was listening to the whole thing with a bemused look on his face.

After drinking the entire glass of water and a second one Quatre was ready to talk, though his voice was raspy.

"I…I don't understand." Quatre was saying, "My dream…I was in a room that was basically a furnace. I couldn't breath, I was suffocating. Everytime I touched the ground…my hands burned. My legs burned threw my pants and…. After everything went black, I felt something cooling me down. I guess that was you and Maree."

"So…your dream was cooking you?" Duo asked. Quatre shrugged.

"Man, that is _so_ weird. Maybe you should go to a doctor or something."

No, I don't need a doctor." Quatre replied, "I'm fine. Now." He added.

"You sure Quat?" Duo asked

"Yes, I am ." Quatre replied again. "What are you doing here Duo, not that I'm not grateful of course."

"Oh, yeah! I came to see if you wanted to make a trip down to earth with me. I heard Hiiro's down there so that meant me and you are the only two not there. I was hoping we could all get together or something and have cute little reunion. Betcha anything that Dorlin lady would supply the cash!"

"Same old Duo." Quatre murmured.

"Anyways, I guess your not up to it. I think you best stay here anyway. I'm gonna head over there anyway and tell Trowa what happened. If the others ask I'll tell them, but I doubt they will. You stay here and get better. What ever it is you have." Duo turned to Maree and smiled charmingly. "You little lady get to stay here and take care of him. And please…call me if anything happens. Here's my number. By the way you don't have to call just for emergencies." He flashed the smile again and she blushed. Quatre shook his head and watched Duo leave.

He definitely hasn't changed.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Vegita awoke with a start to the feel of Bulma's hand slapping his face.

"Vegita! Wake up!" Vegita sat up quickly, his breath coming out heavily.

"Your sweating all over the bed Vegita! What were you dreaming about?"

"I…I don't know." Vegita murmured. "I…can't remember."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Figures…faces. No names. A palace made of white marble. Silver…water?"

"Are you alright Vegita?" Bulma asked hesitantly. Vegita nodded slightly.

"I remember…two people…both blonds."

"Blonds?" Bulma asked curiosuly, "What else?"

"Nothing." Vegita replied. He shook his head. "It's just a dream Bulma. It does not matter."

"Are you sure about that dear?"

"As I said woman!" Vegita snapped, "I remember nothing else."  
"You don't have to bite my head off you lunkhead!" Vegita shook his head and sighed.

"Come, let's get back to sleep. The dream I had is of no importance. Just another world blown away, that is all." Bulma watched as her husband lay his head down on his pillow and his breathing slowed down to that of sleep. She quirked her eyebrow at him, not really sure if he was fine. With a shrug she lay her own head down. Whatever it was, she could talk to him in the morning when he was less grouchy. Or bug him, as he would surely call it. Smiling at the thought she let herself fall asleep once again.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Usagi let her head rest on her school book while the end of her pencil rested in her mouth. She moved her bottom jaw so that the pencil would tap on the paper every now and then, sometimes making little dots where the tip hit, more often then not.

Rei's eyebrow twitched as Usagi did this.

"Hey, meatball, can't you pay attention for once and do your work?"

"Sorry Rei." Usagi murmured. Rei looked at Usagi sharply in surprise. That wasn't normal.

"You alright Usagi?" Rei asked

"I'm fine." Usagi murmured. Rei looked at the other girls who shrugged. "Okay, I'm not fine." Usagi stated when she noticed the girls stares. "I've been having some weird dreams lately."

"Weird dreams?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah."

The door opened and Grandpa stuck his head inside with a goofy look on his face.

"Rei, you have company!" Rei knew it could only be a girl guest.

"Who?"

"A young woman that has been here before I believe." Grandpa said. He stepped aside and Setsuna stepped into the room with a smile.

"Hello." She said

"Setsuna!" Usagi cried, "Great! Now you can answer my question!" The other four girls jumped back in surprise at Usagi's outburst and looked at her oddly. Just a moment ago she was down, now she up.

"I think Usagi may be bipolar." Ami murmured to Makoto.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She replied.

"Your question?" Setsuna asked

"Yes! You see, I've been having some really weird dreams this past week. I mean…I don' t know. Something about a blond boy and a spiky dark haired guy. Very weird. But I know they aren't just nothing, I have had to many not nothing dreams to compare to nothing dreams so I know. I don't suppose you know, do you?"

"Uh…I just came here to talk to you about something that may involve these dreams of yours."

"Really?" Usagi asked

"Yes. What happened in these dreams?"

"Oh. Um…Bad stuff if I remember right. The blond boy keeps dying in my dreams."

"What?" Setsuna asked quickly. "What of the other one?"

"Um…no. He gets angry about it though."

"Oh, dear. I must go Princess, I will talk later. I must check the gates. I shall be back soon! Oh, and expect some company, please!" With that Setsuna ran out of the room, the girls watching her in confusion.

"Well…that was odd." Minako murmured.

"Indeed." Rei agreed. She didn't like the way that sounded. Why should they expect company?

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Keemew2: Remember….if you like this review. My updating time will be off though due to no HTML formatting, I have to go to the library for that. Umm…as you can obviously guess I am not at the library so therefore that means this is not uploaded as I type….

Mewkit: Ignore her ramblings. She is sleep deprived. Still can't figure out why. Anyway, just leave your email addies and we will e-mail you guys when it's up. Thank you.


End file.
